The present invention relates to a novel fluoroalkyl group-containing organosilicon oligomer, a method for preparing same and a surface treating agent.
An organic compound having fluoroalkyl groups attracts attention as a compound exhibiting useful properties such as light proof properties, water and oil repellency and physiologically active properties. In particular, fluoroalkyl group-containing organosilicon compounds in which fluoroalkyl groups are introduced into a siloxane have excellent characteristics such as low surface tension, low refractivity, thermal resistance, resistance to coldness, resistance to oil, electrical insulation, water repellency, demolding properties, defoamability and resistance to chemicals. Thus, the compounds are extensively used in various fields, for example, synthetic intermediates of medicines and pesticides, adherence improvers such as a resist used in the production process for semi-conductor devices, surface treating agents for giving water and oil repellency and resistance to contamination on the surface of optical lenses, glass lenses and glass appliances, and materials for giving demolding properties. As the fluoroalkyl group-containing silicon compounds, compounds in which fluoroalkyl groups are introduced into polysiloxane are disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2-219829 and Japanese laid-open patent application No. 2-219830, respectively. However, a fluoroalkyl group-containing organosilicon oligomer in which fluoroalkyl groups are introduced into an organosilicon oligomer has not been known to date.
Alternatively, as the surface treating agents forming a film on the surface of a substance and giving the substance characteristics such as protective properties for the substance, decorative character, water and oil repellency, electrical insulation, demolding properties and resistance to contamination, fluorine resins having fluoroalkyl groups such as fluoroacrylate polymers are conventionally employed extensively. However, there are disadvantages that the fluorine resins have no good adhesion against inorganic materials such as metal, glass and cement or organic materials such as plastics and substrates.
In Japanese laid-open patent application No. 59-140280, a fluoroalkyl group-containing silicon compound is proposed to improve the adhesion. However, there are still disadvantages that the sufficient adhesion is not obtained and the water and oil repellency is lowered. Therefore, it has been desired to develop a surface treating agent excellent in both the water and oil repellency and the adhesion.